Cristal Roto
by Snicket Toy
Summary: Todos creen que Sam Puckett es ruda, agresiva, orgullosa y tiene corazón de piedra. Pues todos lo que crean eso no la conocen.


**¡Hey soy yo! Sé lo que dirán: **_**aún tienes otras historias sin termina y haces otra ¿¡WTF? **_**Lo sé y lo siento, pero esta idea me ha estado rondando desde que escribí "Te necesito", y no sabía cómo empezarla, pero ahora sí ^^ Espero que les guste **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, a excepción de la trama, los personajes son del **_**fantabuloso**_** Dan Schneider. **

. . .

— _¡Ven acá niñata! —Gritó su madre, con furia._

—_Yo… mamá —Ella balbuceaba, mientras trataba de calmar a su madre._

_La rubia mayor se puso furiosa cuando su hija, accidentalmente, la despertó._

— _¡Qué dije que vengas! —La agarró del brazo y la abofeteó._

_Sam Puckett, que en ese entonces, tenía apenas siete años, empezó a sollozar._

_Entonces, su madre, la golpeó más duro esta vez. Le dio un duro golpe en la nariz, haciendo que sangre._

_Luego fueron patadas, insultos, más puñetazos, torceduras de brazo._

_Para la pequeña fue cerca de una eternidad, hasta que la rubia se cansó, tomó sus cosas y salió sin más de la casa._

_Mientras que Sam lloraba en el piso, sin poder moverse. Pensando en la suerte de su hermana estar en internado, lejos muy lejos de aquí_

. . .

De eso ya han pasado casi diez años y en vez de mejorar, ha empeorado.

Pero ella ya se había hecho la idea de ser golpeada y odiada por su madre, odiada por ninguna razón en especial.

Sam Puckett se encontraba en este minuto en el baño, tratando de ocultar los moretones y heridas, causadas por su propia madre.

_Gorda, gorda perra sin futuro._

Así le había dicho su madre mientras la pateaba.

Y ella creía que tenía razón.

—Estoy obesa —Dijo mientras veía su estómago en el espejo.

Se puso de rodillas enfrente del retrete, metió el dedo medio e índice en su boca, provocando unas cuantas arcadas, hasta que vomitó.

Repitió la acción unas cuántas veces, hasta que se sintió satisfecha.

Y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya lleva casi dos años haciendo lo mismo y nadie lo notaba. _Porque nadie cree que estoy delgada_, se repetía a sí misma.

Se puso de pie, jaló de la cadena y se dirigió de nuevo al lavabo para tomar algo de agua.

Hizo gárgaras, para que pasara el sabor del vómito.

Salió del baño tranquila y silenciosamente, esperando que su madre no la escuchara, tuvo suerte.

Entró a su habitación, agarró goma de mascar para pasar mejor el sabor, su celular vibró, Carly le había mandado un mensaje.

_De: Carls_

_Para: Sam_

_Ven a mi casa, tenemos que ensayar el show._

Suspiró pesadamente, las heridas aún estaban abiertas y dolían, demasiado para caminar, pero no quería luego que darle una larga e inventada excusa, por supuesto, a Carly de porque no fue al ensayo.

Tomó una camiseta de mangas largas, limpia y se la puso, para tapar las heridas de sus muñecas, heridas que no le había hecho su madre si no ella misma.

Si Sam Puckett, la chica dura, la de corazón de piedra, "orgullosa", se auto-lesiona, se corta con cualquier cosa punzante, tijeras, cuchillos, etc.…

Tomó rumbo hacia el edificio Bushwell, tuvo que caminar ya que no tenía dinero para pagar el autobús.

Al entrar al edificio, el portero molesto le empezó a gritar que se salga de su piso, a lo que ella molesta le grito, que dejara de fastidiarla, o si no le iría muy mal.

Decidió no tomar el ascensor, prefería caminar, aunque aquello le resultase bastante doloroso.

En cerca de diez minutos estaba enfrente del apartamento de los hermanos Shay. Puso su mejor sonrisa falsa y entró sin tocar.

— ¡Sammy está aquí y quiere jamón! —Anunció al entrar.

Carly estaba en la cocina preparando su limonada especial, Freddie con Spencer veían "Famosos bajo el agua"

—Qué raro que tengas hambre —Comentó sarcásticamente el técnico.

—Qué raro que creas que me importa tu opinión —Respondió de la misma manera. El castaño solo rodó los ojos.

—Vamos debemos ensayar —Anunció la menor de los Shay

—Pero tengo hambre —Inventó una excusa para no tener que caminar otra vez, ya estaba bastante adolorida.

—Luego comerás, vamos.

La rubia resopló y siguió a sus amigos al estudio, pero cuando estaban en la mitad del pasillo no notó que un cierto castaño miraba su muñeca, su polera se había levantado dejando ver sus múltiples auto-infringidas heridas.

— Sam, ¿qué te ocurrió?

—Na-nada —Tartamudeó mientras se bajaba la polera rápidamente.

—No me- —Fue interrumpido por la llamada de atención de la morena para que se apuraran.

Sam no podía haber estado más aliviada.

El ensayo fue como siempre, a excepción de unas cuantas miradas que el técnico le daba a la rubia, haciendo que ella se pusiera bastante nerviosa.

Después del ensayo Sam salió bastante rápido, pero no lo suficiente para que Freddie no la alcanzará, tomándola por la muñeca, causándole una mueca de dolor a la rubia, la cual trató de disimular.

— ¿Qué quieres, Benson?

—Que me digas lo que te ocurrió

—Nada. Espumita me rasguñó cuando trate de que saliera de mi cama —Mintió con tanta facilidad, como siempre.

— ¿Estás Segura? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Sí. Porque mejor nos vas y ves que hace Carly y babeas por ella, como siempre —Respondió con frialdad, soltándose de su agarre.

Dejando con la palabra en la boca al castaño, la rubia bajó apresurada las escaleras.

—Sam, ¿no vas a querer jamón? —Preguntó extrañada la morena, viendo que su mejor miga se dirigía a la puerta.

— ¡Pues claro mamá ama el jamón! —Respondió con, fingido, entusiasmo, corriendo a la cocina.

Agarró el jamón y lo empezó a comer bastante rápido, pero también con mucha culpa, con cada bocado tenía más nauseas, al terminar salió despidiéndose de los hermanos Shay, mientras que ni siquiera miró al castaño que la miraba con desasosiego.

Al salir del apartamento, subió cuidadosamente su manga y en efecto, las heridas que se había provocado se habían abierto cuándo Freddie la había tomado.

Maldijo un momento y salió del edificio.

Caminó lentamente por las calles de Seattle tratando de que el camino se hiciera lo más largo posible para no tener que llegar a su casa.

Pero como siempre, al fin llegaba a _ese _lugar.

Al parecer hoy andaba de suerte, su madre estaba desmayada en la mitad de la sala, con una botella de Ron en su mano.

Haciendo el mínimo ruido posible entró a su habitación, lanzándose en su cama su celular empezó a vibrar, en la pantalla iluminaba en letras de colores _Fredwardo_, no contestó en cambio apagó el celular.

Se sentó en su cama viendo al techo, tenía unas cuantas grietas, a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

De repente pensó en el jamón que se había comido.

_Soy una vaca_, pensó para sí misma. Por lo cual se puso en marcha hacía el baño.

Entró, cerrando el cerrojo tras de sí.

Se puso de rodillas al frente del inodoro, repitiendo la acción de hace sólo unas pocas atrás.

Estuvo de esa manera cerca de quince minutos, al terminar se lavó los dientes e hizo gárgaras.

Al salir, se encontró con la mala sorpresa de ver a su madre al frente suyo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí, perra? —Le espetó, para luego abofetearla.

Pam tenía los ojos rojos y su aliento estaba lleno de Ron y Whisky barato.

Sam se quedó quieta, sabía la paliza que le hiba a llegar, sabía que no debía correr o llorar, la enfurecería más.

Después de la bofetada, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, _Otro ojo negro_, pensó la Puckett menor, con amargura.

De ahí la botó al suelo, para darle unas patadas en las costillas, por lo menos dos rotas.

—Eres solo una basura, no vales mi tiempo —Su madre escupió, con tanto veneno las palabras, que era algo más que sádico.

Su madre le dio otra patada antes de irse.

Sam sólo se paró dificultosamente para ir de vuelta a su habitación.

—Mañana me curaré las heridas —Dijo para sí misma.

Se sentó en su cama, para tratar de conciliar sueño.

Pensó en la suerte de sus amigos, Carly tenía la vida perfecta, tenía un hermano que la amaba, amigos que la querían, un chico que haría todo por ella, saca perfectas calificaciones y todos los chicos la invitan a salir. Está bien, su mamá murió cuando era pequeña, pero era solo un pequeño bache en la perfecta vida de la perfecta Carly Shay.

Freddie, Freddie aunque tuviera una sobreprotectora psicótica madre, ella lo amaba, además sus padres sólo estaban divorciados, él tenía una buena relación con su padre. Tenía excelentes calificaciones, nunca tenía problemas. Tal vez sea un ñoño, tal vez babea por una chica que jamás lo quiera, pero era suertudo.

Y Sam no. Su madre la odiaba, casi toda su familia estaba en prisión, o eran borrachos o drogadictos, o ambos. Su padre la abandonó al nacer, ni siquiera sabe su nombre, o cómo es. Su hermana se había escapado a un internado, sin si quiera decirle adiós. Casi ningún chico la invitaba a salir, y los que los hacían, la dejaban por Carly.

Si su vida apestaba.

**¿Y, qué tal? Sé que no es lo que regularmente escribo, pero como sea. Espero que les gustara espero sus reviews, por favor ¿sí? *ojitos de cachorrito sin hogar* xD **

**Cuídense.**

**Abrazos y Besos.**

**Coonii **


End file.
